Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music
is the Summer movie for ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It was released in Japanese theaters in August 3, 2013, double-billed with the film for , . This film is the first musical Super Sentai has ever done. Continuity and Placement The movie was released between Brave 20 and Brave 21. The presence of Bunpachy places it after Brave 18, when the Kyoryugers gained Tessai's Zyudenryu, and before the events of Brave 23 when the Kyoryugers defeated Deboss. At the latest it took place before Brave 29, which featured references and flashbacks to the events of the movie. Synopsis The Kyoryuger saves Mikoto Amano, nicknamed Meeko, from a horde of Zorima who invaded her concert venue. It turns out that Daigo once met Meeko in France. Before they can catch up, the ancient knight Deathryuger, aka D, appears and kidnaps her. D’s goal is to use the secret legendary battery #00, to take control of the mysterious Tobaspino. The Kyoryugers go after "D" to rescue Meeko and prevent him from gaining control over the legendary Zyudenryu. Plot to be added Characters Kyoryugers Allies *Wise God Torin *Mikoto Amano Villains *Dino Girls **Lamunea **Ashy *Deboss Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Raging Knight Dogold **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *Zorima *Cambrima Cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voice): * Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos (Voice): * Joyful Knight Candelilla (Voice): * Raging Knight Dogold (Voice): * Sorrowful Knight Aigaron (Voice): * Funfilled Spy Luckyuro (Voice): * Mikoto Amano: * Lamunea: * Ashy: * Ferocious Knight D (Voice): Songs Gaburincho of Music is a musical and features various songs by the cast as well as other pieces from the series' soundtrack. A "song album" film theme song single was released on July 31, 2013. ;Theme song *"GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!" **Lyrics & Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori, Showgo Kamata, & Kyoryugers ;Insert songs * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita **Artist: Showgo Kamata *"Dino Soul" **Lyrics: Riku Sanjo **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Meeko (Shizuka Nakamura) * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: Kei Haneoka **Arrangement: Seiki Sato **Artist: Daiki Ise * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Kimeru * **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Canderrilla, Aigallon, Luckyuro (Haruka Tomatsu, Yū Mizushima, Ai Orikasa) * **Lyrics: Riku Sanjo **Composition & Arrangement: Go Sakebe **Artist: Miko Amano (Shizuka Nakamura) Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Kentrospiker, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Deinochaser, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Double *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), Parasagun (Battle Mode), Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Futabain (x2), Allomerus *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode), Pteragordon + Stegotchi + Zakutor (Thunderstorm Triple Payback) *Deathryuger - Deathryuger (Demon Movement Deboss Finish), Tobaspino (Battle Mode), Deathryuger (Final Movement Deboth Finish) Notes *First appearance of Ferocious Knight D/Deathryuger, Tobaspino, and SpinoDaiOh. External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies